So You THink You Can Cook
by DeniishaBaybee
Summary: When the PC is choosen to go on the hawtest cooking show drama starts to form when they find out they have to work in teams of two and when they meet Fifi.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I DENISHA WILLIAMS DOES NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT AND SO YOU THINK YOU CAN COOK CAST. **

**Massie Block: **When the PC gets picked to be on an episode of Cooking With The Stars Massie Block's fame goes up the wall. But what happens when she meets So You Think You Can Cook host, Angelina Goldstein's, over the top daughter, Fifi Goldstein who everyone loves. Will Massie settle for second or fight it out with food?

**Alicia Rivera: **Is trying to get a summer job to be Angelina's co-host. But will she have to make friends with Fifi to get it and risk being in the pretty committee? Maybe being in Fifi's group isn't that bad.

**Dylan Marvil: **Is surrounded by mouth watering food and can't resist any longer! But what must she do she just dropped 6 pounds. Will Dylan keep rolling in buh-lack or will she chow down for the summer?

**Kristen Gregory: **Can nawt take anymore of the duh-rama! Everyone is fighting over the role to be the winning pair and win world wide fame and money. So since she and Kuh-laire are the poorest ones of the group they partner up and plot against the rest. After all they had to make their own food before nawt have butlers and housekeepers do it for them.

**Claire Lyons: **Is partnering up with Kristen to win SYTYCC contest for world wide fame and muh-nayy. But will Alicia cheat once ah-gain?

**Now presenting the Alpha Of Santa Clara….**

**Fifi Goldstein: **Has been alpha of Santa Clara with her two other best friends Maycee and Kat. But since they are on summer vacations and shes stuck home at the set of SYTYCC will she meet some new friends and more enemies?


	2. Chapter One

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Tuesday, July 17****th**

**2:38 P.M**

Massie Block turned up the volume on her flat screen while shhhing! her gossiping friends.

"Guys be quiet and listen!" Massie threw her purple pillow at them.

"Hello and welcome to So You Think You Can Cook! A cooking show made by me, Angelina Goldstein. Now before we get started I have a special announcement for all the teens 12-16 looking for fame in the summah!" Angelina Goldstein the host of the hawtest cooking show raised the roof. She adjusted the cooking hat on top of her auburn hair and held the microphone tightly. "We are having a contest for seven teens to be on my show! If chosen you will compete to win world wide fame. To enter you must come down to the Teen Vogue building local to you and pick up your entry form no later then July the 22. Good Luck!"

And with a click! of the purple remote the TV was off.

"Sooooo guys we should totally enter. We have a perf shot!" Massie twirled her purple strand of hair.

"Point! But another trip to Spain sounds better to me." Alicia clapped her hands.

"And I'm totally nawt gaining NE more pounds, at all no matter what the puh-rize is," Dylan crossed her arms.

"My mom would nawt pay for a ticket to let me fly to Santa Clara when I can be working on my sports 'scholarship'." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Hey I like that idea." Claire smiled.

"Of course _you _would you're like seventy pounds of hope and joy!" Dylan imitated Claire.

"Guys! Am I your personal counselor?" Massie stomped her foot.

"No," the girls groaned.

"Then don't tell me your puh-roblems. Think about it. Mature California boys…a new wardrobe…new LBR's to make fun of." Massie sat on her bed next to Kristen.

"Ugh…point. Buh if I gave up a vacation to Spain it better be good." Alicia pouted.

"And if I gain pounds it's your black clothes." Dylan pointed to Massie's closet.

"And if my mom falls for it…" Kristen shook her head.

"I have the perf plan. Hand me your phone." Massie held out her palm.

"What are you-" Kristen got cut off by Massie who gave her a sssh.

Massie thumbs were running fast as she looked in Kristen's contacts for "Mom". She then took out her phone and typed the number and threw Kristen's phone on the bed.

"Hello…Yes this is Mrs. Block, Massie's mom. Mhm…Kristen's friend. Well I was looking for something for Massie to do in the summer and I found this perfect opportunity. You know that show So You Think You Can Cook?...yes I love it too…yes I saw that episode too I was about to die!...Well they are having a contest and you probably already knew that…Yeah well I was going to sign them up so I called all the girls parents…Oh you were?...Perfect…Yes I was going to go with them with Kuh-laire, I mean Claire's mom Judi. Yes. Okay do you want to speak to her? Oh okay, guh-bye." Massie smirked and flipped her hair. "Done."

"Well, what she say?" Kristen dropped the Teen Vogue magazine.

"That she was going to sign you up anyways. How guh-reat is that!" Massie laughed.

"EHMAGAWD! WE'RE GOING TO SANTA CLARA!" The girls jumped up and down and hugged each other.

"Well nawt yet we didn't even sign up or get chosen." Claire broke the parade.

"Kuh-laire, haven't you noticed that my mom knows everyone?" Dylan put her hands on her hips.

"Oh…right." Claire turned tomato-like. "Fergawt."

"So? Are we leaving or nawt?" Massie opened her door.

"Right behind you!" Alicia highheel-walked towards Massie.

**MANHATTAN, NY**

**TEEN VOGUE**

**Tuesday, July 17****th**

**3:59 P.M.**

Alicia Rivera stepped into the doors of the building and breathed in the Chanel perfume and spearmint. How much she missed this place. The drama…the closet…new experiences…memory of her stepping up, it gave her a good feeling. She stepped up to the same guard she did like a year ago.

"Names and ID's please." The guard said in the same tone.

"Here you go!" Alicia said a little more hyped than needed. They handed their OCD cards as Isaac handed his drivers license.

"Who may I ask are you seeing?" the guard handed them back their cards after he finished checking them.

"Um, the runner of whoever has the applications of the-,"

"So You Think You Can Cook show. Do you know if Lucinda is running that?" Alicia interrupted Massie.

"Yes. Here are your badges. Wear them at all times. Elevator to your left, thirty-fifth floor." The guard informed them and yelled, "Next!"

They walked to the elevators and tried to squeeze in the once again crowded elevator. There were kids obviously entering the contest because they looked to LBRish to be models or someone important. Holding on to the metal bar Alicia tried her best not to stumble. As the shiny doors opened Lucinda was there waiting for the crowd of kids.

"Hello I'm Lucinda, your guide for today. If you follow me I'll lead you to the social room and hand out the applications." Lucinda held the applications in her hands and gave a closed smile.

"Lucinda!" Alicia ran up to her and smiled. "It's me!"

"Alicia! How have you been?" Lucinda obviously had to look at her name on the badge to remember her name. "Is that Olive over there?" she said pointing to Claire.

"Uh no! And her name's Oh-liv-via! That's Claire." Alicia smoothen her black pencil skirt.

"Ahh, anyways right this way everyone." Lucinda started walking down the hall.

"What did you say?" Massie held Alicia's arm.

"We just caught up." Alicia smirked at Massie who was obviously nosey and jealous. Why nawt have fun?

"Why'd she point at me?" Claire tugged on her new side bangs.

"Because she wanted you arrested for Keds." Alicia giggled.

"How funny!" Claire turned red and hid her Keds.

"I'm just kidding. She thought you were Olivia. She said it was because you were so pretty just like her." Alicia patted Claire on the head and took a sneak peak at Massie who just rolled her eyes.

"Alicia, is Olivia a cat?" Massie folded her arms and gave her famous smirk.

"No?" Alicia shrugged.

"Then why do you make her sound so purrrr-fect?" Massie giggled. Everyone cracked up even an Ugly Betty LBR twin.

"Massie, are you an ice cube?" Alicia applied her lip gloss.

"Obviously nawt!" Massie flipped her hair.

"Then stop trying to act all cool." Alicia laughed and high fived her friends. "Oh calm down I'm just playing."

"Ladies, lets get a move on it!" Isaac yelled.

They walked down the hall until they reached the room. They stepped in and sucked in all the amazement. The walls were bright pink with pictures of Teen Vogue cover. The floors were cherry oak wood and were so shiny you can see your reflection. There were red single chairs placed around the room and in the center was a table of refreshments.

"Everyone please take a seat and help your self to refreshments." Lucinda pointed to the table of refreshments. There was cantaloupe, pineapple, honey dew, and strawberries. Yogurt, nuts, trail mix, oatmeal bars, and kettle corn. Coffee machines, smoothies, water, and ice tea.

"This all better be sugar free!" Dylan walked to the table mounting with a bit of everything.

"Hey Mass, aren't you going to get anything before Dylan takes it all?" Claire laughed.

"Ew. No?" Massie flipped her hair. "Get me a fat-free coffee."

"Kuh-laire, I'll come with." Kristen stood up and walked over with her.

"Can you buh-lieve this? So many LBRs and so many food they are going to turn into Dylans." Massie snickered.

"I'll be back." Alicia got up and walked over to Lucinda.

"Okay everyone I'm going to go around and hand out the applications. If you don't have a pen there is some on the table over there. Feel free to keep them." Lucinda walked right past Alicia.

"So, Lucinda do you pick?" Alicia followed her.

"Miss Goldstein and me. Yes I do, partly." Lucinda licked her finger and handed them out one by one.

"Oh." Alicia tried to make conversation.

"Here you go Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and Macy." Lucinda handed them their applications.

"It's Massie like classy." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Right." Lucinda moved on.

**Name: **_Massie Block pronounced (Mah-cee)_

**Phone Number: **_1234567_

**Email: **

**Zodiac Sign: **_Leo and it fits perfectly._

**City&State: **_Westchester, NY_

**Why should you win? **_Because famous is my middle name, everyone knows me, and it would be a cool experiences. Have you seen me on Dial L for Loser?_

**Name: **_Alicia Rivera _

**Phone Number: **_234678_

**Email: **__

**Zodiac Sign: **_Scorpio. I bite._

**City&State: **_Westchester, NY_

**Why should you win? **_Because there is a new Spanish beauty in Cali and is ready to claim her alpha position somewhere and trying to fuh-get about her friend having it all. I also want to prepare for my news reporting job._

**Name: **_Dylan Marvil (Merri Lee Marvil's daughter) _

**Phone Number: **_3456789_

**Email: **__

**Zodiac Sign: **_Gemini. _

**City&State: **_Westchester, NY_

**Why should you win? **_Food is a passion. To bad I'm trying to lose some pounds. So for the summer I'm leaving it alone._

**Name: **_Kristen Gregory_

**Phone Number: **_4567890_

**Email: **__

**Zodiac Sign: **_Aquarias. Is that why I love to swim? _

**City&State: **_Westchester, NY_

**Why should you win? **_Cooking is a nice hobby and it would be nice to get away from tutoring._

**Name: **_Claire Lyons _

**Phone Number: **_5678901_

**Email: **__

**Zodiac Sign: **_Cancer _

**City&State: **_Westchester, NY_

**Why should you win? **_I love to cook! Who doesn't? I always wanted to meet you! _


	3. Chapter Two

**MANHATTAN, NY**

**TEEN VOGUE**

**Tuesday, July 17****th**

**4:07 P.M**

Dylan Marvil looked around at all the people entering the contest and felt jealous and embarrassed. Everyone simply took ice tea and fruit and she's the one who took a smoothie, fruits, trail mix, and water.

"Hi. You're Dylan Marvil, aren't you?" a LBR tapped Dylan's shoulder.

"Yeah, why?" Dylan set her plate down.

"I think it's like so cool how your mom is Merri Lee Marvil. I think you should be the one getting the praise not Massie." She snapped on her gum. She had long golden hair that reached her butt, a freckle galore, green braces, and olive skin. Her purple plaid shirt was tight on her, her khaki capris showed off her long legs, and her flip flops made it easier to see her pedi feet.

"Oh thanks." Dylan looked at her feet. "Cute toes. Green's my favorite color."

"Really? Mine too. So are you here with the Pretty Committee?" she looked over Dylan's shoulder.

"Yeah. Wanna meet them?" Dylan pulled her arm.

"Okay."

"Dylan, I've been looking all over for you and then I realized the only place you can be is where the food is." Massie snickered.

"Oh? Anyways Massie meet-"

"Payton Lakesfield." Payton smiled.

"Penny Lamesfield?" Massie mistaked her name purposely.

"No Payton-"

"How did you two meet?" Massie looked at her nails.

"Over at the food table." Dylan sat down. She regretted not picking her plate back up.

"Obviously." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Dylan looked at Massie.

"Attention everyone. If you have your application please drop it in the basket over here and then make your way out." Lucinda smiled pointing to the basket and the door.

"Let's go." Massie stood up.

"Payton you should totally come with us, Massie is that okay?" Dylan offered.

**MASSIE: D R U OK?**

**DYLAN: DUH. Y?**

**MASSIE: INVITING A STRANGER 2 MY HOUSE.**

**DYLAN: SHE'S NICE AND SHE HAS A GOOD CHANCE OF WINNING I COULD PUT N A WORD FOR HER DON'T GET JELI.**

**MASSIE: EW. OF WHAT FRECKLE GALORE?**

**DYLAN: IM JUST SAYING**

**MASSIE: WHATEVER. LET HER COME AND MAKE IT THE LAST TIME OR U'LL B THE 1 LOOKING FOR A RIDE.**

"You can come." Dylan grabbed her friend's hand and led her to the doors.


	4. Chaptter Three

**WESCHESTER, NY**

**RANGE ROVER**

**Tuesday, July 17****th**

**4:19 P.M**

Claire Lyons stared out the window looking for something to catch her eye. The new girl that Dylan's been hanging out was nice but she just didn't get it. It took Claire months to hang out with the Pretty Committee but took Payton one hour.

"So, Claire I think you did so good on Dial L for Loser. You totally fit the part." Payton smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Well I was young back then I grew up. And I came prepared, I wasn't fit for it." Claire rolled her eyes.

"And FYI she is the one hanging with us." Massie scowled.

"So, Payton do you think you have a good shot winning the contest?" Kristen asked.

"Maybe. I love to cook, though." Payton shrugged.

"You and Dylan have so much in common." Alicia snickered.

"Whatever." Dylan turned to the TV.

"Payton, I guess this is your stop." Dylan hugged her. "Bye."

"Text me!" Payton walked up her pavement.

Payton's house totally didn't match her personality and looks. It was rich and grand, almost as big as Massie's. In the yard, a short woman was watering the plants and a dog was running around. When Payton opened the door a lady with a 50s bob greeted her and kissed her on the head.

"Sooooo, what do you guys think?" Dylan asked.

"She's a total LBR. Braces? Freckles? K-mart clothes?" Massie crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I know. I mean Dyl you can do so much better. And who has a big house, a maid, and a pretty mom and no designer clothes?" Alicia giggled.

"And she's in my AMP classes and she gets higher scores then me." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"She's also nawt that nice!" Claire stomped her foot on the rug.

"Whatever." Dylan rolled her eyes. "I finally find a person who doesn't care about how much weight I carry, what designer clothes I wear, and how cool I act."

"Dyl, are you okay?" Alicia rubbed Dylan's back. Dylan was usually the dramatic and sympathy type, but nawt like this.

"Kinda. This summer was supposed to be another get away from all the PC rules and now I'm spending it full of that and I feel like I have to impress everyone because I'm the fattest of the group."

"Ehmagawd. Dyl you are nawt fat! Stawp saying that! We promise that for you we won't expect you to follow all PC rules. You're lucky I'm doing this." Massie huffed.

"Whatever." Dylan shook her head.

"Marvil residence." Isaac opened the door of the limo letting Dylan out.

"Guys, do nawt throw me a pity party either. I'm perfectly fine as always let's video chat in 20 minutes." Dylan waved bye and walked up to her gate.

"At least that didn't turn out so bad." Kristen starred at her shoes.

"Point." Alicia raised her freshly tanned French manicured nail.

"At least it's over with." Massie sighed sitting back in her chair. "I say we just treat her like old Dylan and let her eat without a word spoken."

"Kay." Claire nodded snapping on her Wintermint gum.

Everything seemed fine and relieved at the time. As everyone got dropped off and said their goodbyes it got Claire and Massie somewhat closer. Did Massie actually stick up for her LBRish ways? Will that PC overthrow Claire and her Keds with Payton and her Crocs? Payton did get accepted a limo ride in one hour by choice. It wasn't like the situation Claire was in where the parents got involved. But Claire just forgot about all the trouble and breathed in the fresh air from the window. Maybe a new LBR hanging around would give her a better chance to impress Massie.


	5. Chapter Four

**APARTMENT BUILDINGS**

**KRISTEN'S ROOM**

**Tuesday, July 17****th**

**7:37 P.M.**

Kristen Gregory sat on the cheap looking stool in her kitchen and chewed on an oatmeal bar.

"So, I spoke to Mrs. Block today. She seems like a really nice girl, but Massie is so spoiled." Mrs. Gregory threw her nurse clothes on the couch in their bathroom size living room.

"Oh. Dylan's mom is buddies with Angelina so we have a pretty good chance." Kristen flicked the crumbs off the table.

"I think this type of contest should be for luck not for who knows who and you know that." Mrs. Gregory opened the refrigerator.

"Yes, Mom I know. But in the A-List world I guess that's how works." Kristen shrugged.

"And I guess we'll never know." Mrs. Gregory sighed. "I wish I've done better for the family."

"Mom, it's okay. As long as I'm in this school is all that counts." Kristen hugged her mom.

"Now go finish up your summer work." Mrs. Gregory released her getting back to business.

"Done." Kristen walked to her room.

"That's my girl." Kristen heard her mom say before she closed the door.

Kristen sighed and logged on onto her computer and leaned back in the halfway broken computer chair.

**MASSIEKUR: HELLO**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: HEYYY**

**HOLAGURL: HOLA**

**MASSIEKUR: WOW KRISTEN SURPRISED. 1****ST**** 2 REPLY**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: SUMMER WRK IS FINALLY DONE**

**HOLAGURL: GOOD**

**BIGREDHEAD: HEY GURLS**

**HOLAGURL: GOOD UR N A BETTER MOOD**

**CLAIREBEAR: HEY! **** D HOW R U FEELN**

**BIGREDHEAD: OMG DID U GUYS LIK DISCUSS THIS N THE LIMO?**

**MASSIEKUR: NO. OF COURSE NOT THEYRE JUST CHCKIN UP. WICH THEY'LL STOP**

**CLAIREBEAR: FINE.**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: HEY NO FAIR I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE. LOL**

**BIGREDHEAD: FUNNY. VIDEO CHAT ANY1?**

**MASSIEKUR: DONE**

**HOLAGURL: DONE**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: DONE**

**CLAIREBEAR: DONE**

**BIGREDHEAD: AND DONE.**

Kristen exited out of her IM chat and clicked on her webcam. Logging on into the chat, Kristen finger combed her hair and reglossed. When she logged on she met Massie who was cuddling Bean. Massie was in her purple satin nightgown and her hair was clamped. Her lips were less shiny and her face was more moisturized. Shower. Next, Dylan came on and her sister was in the room looking around for something. Dylan's red hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a tank top and fleece Juicy pants.

"Jaime! Your eye shadow is nawt in here!" Dylan walked up to her sister.

"Well it has to be somewhere!" Jaime opened Dylan's drawer. "And this is the only place I didn't check!"

"Mom!" Dylan opened the door and shouted.

"Jaime, leave your sister I'll get you a new makeup kit." Merri Lee stood in the doorway.

"Ugh, fine." Jaime stormed out the room.

"Glad that's over with." Dylan rolled her eyes and looked into the camera.

Then, Claire came on next with her bangs swept to the side. She had clothes laid all over the place.

"I'm picking out an outfit for the results; I need to look fab-tastic!" Claire stroke a pose as everyone laughed.

Last, Alicia came on with her hair in a tight low ponytail. Her walls were full of Ralph Lauren logos.

"100 gossip points for meee!" Alicia bounced up and down causing her C-cups to shake.

"Woah there. And 100? Are you sure?" Massie leaned in the camera not surprised. Alicia was the one who dished out the most gossip.

"Duh. Well you know Angelina? She has a 13 year old daughter, Fifi. I know, weird right? Well she's competing." Alicia crossed her arms.

"No fair! She'll get an easy win." Claire pouted.

"No worries. My mom talked to Angelina and she says we are a go! So have your ready face on tomorrow." Dylan nodded.

"Great." Massie smiled.

"Dylan! We need you for a group picture!" Ryan called.

"Gotta go! Bye! Don't forget!" Dylan waved good bye and was gone.

"Going out to eat dinner, bye!" Alicia smiled and was off.

"Massie!"

"Claire!"

"Ugh, we gotta go! Catch you later?" Claire waved.

"Bye!" Massie clicked the red X.

Being the only one there, Kristen just clicked off and shutdown her computer. She turned up and radio and looked in her closet. All there were was her friends' expensive gifts, K-mart non-name brands, and soccer clothes. She decided to wear a purple silk Marc Jacobs blouse, props to Massie, her grey skirt, and her black sandals. Perfect.

"Being rich would be nice." Kristen wished on a still star hoping it would come true. It was only a couple points off for not flying. It could work…


	6. Chapter Fivee

**MANHATTAN, NY**

**TEEN VOGUE**

**Wednesday, July 18th**

**3:23 P.M.**

Massie Block walked out of the elevator, reglossed with her newest Glossip Girl (Ho Ho Holidays Peppermint), and held up her French manicured hand. Coming to a hault, all of her friends stopped following her hand signal. '

"Rate check." Massie pulled them into the corner. "Okay first up is Kristen. Kristen is wearing a purple silk Marc Jacobbs blouse, thanks to moi, a grey mini, and black sandals. 8.7 to boost it up apply Glossip Girl Grapevine and take my accessory kit."

"Kay." Kristen said grabbing the purse and moving to the end of the formation.

"Next we have Dylan. Dylan is strutting it awt by wearing a Burberry casmere sweater, straight leg tailored wool trousers, strap up platform sandals, a Chanel purse, and Dior jewelry." Massie announced as Dylan playfully strutted down the hall. "8.9"

"Then we have Kuh-laire. Kuh-laire has definitely took her rule as a Lyon by wearing a Massie HMD white shortsleeve turtle neck, a super tight black skirt, finally ditched the Keds for Christian Dior sandals, and a Hello Kitty purse and matching lip balm. How cute." Massie took Claire's purse and threw it in the waist bin. "8.4"

"Last and definitely nawt least, we have Leeshia working her Black Label Frill Det by Ralph Lauren, surprise surprise...a black pencil skirt...Gucci heels...a Chanel clutch...a flower clamp...and Marc Jacobb jewelry." Massie frowned. "Girls, let's have you decide."

"9.6" Dylan high fived Alicia.

"9.8" Kristen shrugged.

"9.1" Claire giggled nervously.

"9.2. Nothing higher. The jewelry doesn't match and your lips look a little chappy." Massie looked for every possible flaw. How couldn't _she _come up with that outfit. It was definitely 10 worthy but why should she say that out loud.

"Whatever." Alicia folded her arms over her double C's.

"Now me." Massie ignored Alicia. "I'm wearing a capped shoulder Chanel blouse, studded leggings, MJ booties, and a Prada clutch."

"9.4?" Kristen threw her hands up.

"9.1 for sure." Dylan nodded.

"9.7!" Claire clapped.

"9.0" Alicia walked down the hall with the rest of the group.

"What's her prob?" Massie rolled her eyes and followed only because she had to not because she wanted.

"Don't know." Dylan and Kristen said in unison.

They walked down the hall until they reached Lucinda's social room once again and meet a crowd of teens waiting to find out the news.

"Now that everyone is here and settled I'll like to start taping the results. If I call your name you'll each stand on the blue x's in the direction of the arrows, say your hellos, how excited you are, and a little message to your love ones. Kapeesh?" Lucinda walked over to the center blue x and fixed her hair.

"In 5...4...3...2.."

"Hello, I'm Lucinda here at Teen Vogue coming to _you _with the final results we've been waiting for. Here in this envelope will be seven lucky winners names." Lucinda shook the golden envelope and opened it slow for dramatic effect. "First we have...Claire Lyons!"

"Ehmagawd!" The girls all screamed and jumped up and down.

Claire walked over to the x labeled number one and smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Claire Lyons. I'm so happy I've made it! I'd like to thank my mom, Judi, my dad, Jay, and my brother!"

"Thank you, Claire. Isn't she sweet? Second winner we have is...Payton Lakesfield!"

Payton jumped up and down, high fived Dylan, and stood next to Claire. "Oh miii GOD! Umm...I'm Payton...Payton Lakesfield! I'm soo excited! I can't buh-lieve I like made it! I love you Mommy and Daddy and Grammy and Selene and Missy and Nikki! Goodbye AMERICA!"

"Uh..thank you, Payton? Sugary girl, huh? Third winner is Alicia Rivera!"

Alicia smiled, switched from left to right, air kissed the girls and stood next to Payton.

"Hola all you viewers. I'm Alicia Rivera and I'd like to wish how happy I am. I'd like to thank Mamii, Papii, Nina, Massie, Kuh-laire, Kristen, Deelan, and Merrii Lee. I heart you!" Alicia put on a Spanish accent.

"You're hot!" a guy with his sister yelled.

"Beyootiful girl, ain't she? Fourth winner is...Dylan Marvil! Daughter of thee Merri Lee Marvil!"

"Ehmagawd, why haven't I been called up yet?" Massie asked Kristen.

"Beats me!" Kristen shrugged.

"Hey guys! I'm Dylan Marvil! I'm really glad I won this and I want you guys to root me awn! I'd like to thank Mom, Ryan, Jaime, and the PC." Dylan smiled "Thaaaannkkk youuuuuu" she burped.

"Woah. Talented! Fifth winner is...Kristen Gregory!"

Kristen hugged Massie and walked over.

"Hello guys! I'm Kristen Gregory and thanks to the pickers! I'd like to make a shout out to my mom, dad, and the PC. Remind me to put in a tip!"

"Funny stuff, Kristen! Keep it up! Sixth winner is Katey Combs!"

Katey Wombs...or who ever she was stepped over, flipped her golden blond hair, and snapped her gum. All the guys whistled.

"Ello. I'm Katey, Kay for short. I knew i had this in the bag! Love my family, guhbye!"

"Nice Katey. And last but not least...Macy Block!"

Massie smiled, walked over, and twirled her purple strand of hair hoping to get a compliment. All she got was a "nice strand!" from an LBR.

"Save the best for last, I like. I'm _Massie, _as in Classy, Block. This contest was all me and I love Kendra, William, Isaac, and the PC. Love you Landon!"


End file.
